Perdido en tu amor
by Wajiiwajii
Summary: Desde hace mas de tres años que sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Ninguno lo había notado, y sin darse cuenta, estos se adueñaron de sus corazones. Lo único que necesitaron fue un pequeño empujón para decidir ser felices junto a la persona que amaban. [Yaoi/RenMasa-TokiOto-Natsyo]
1. Prologo

**Disclamer** : Uta no prince-sama no me pertenece, aunque debería, pero no :'( ... Aunque Masato es mio! Oh, y de Ren XD

 **Advertencia** : Homosexualidad, mucha homosexualidad 7u7 ... y lemon en futuros capítulos.

* * *

Siete jóvenes ídols. Los más populares en el mundo de la música, tomaban un merecido descanso en su camarín, luego de una ardua grabación para el nuevo Pv de su single Maji Love Revolution. El cual había sido presentado para el concierto de apretura en el Triple S. Como producto de aquel evento y los Cross unit, el grupo ganaba gran popularidad entre las jovencitas de instituto, y por qué no en las mujeres adultas, como Ren solía llamarlas.

\- Estoy cansado- Exclamó Otoya estirándose en su asiento. Pese a su cansancio la expresión alegre de su rostro no cambiaba- Que bueno que ya terminamos.

\- Yo estoy tan emocionado - Comentaba el chico rubio de ojos esmeralda - Haru-chan estará contenta cuando lo vea.

\- Por supuesto, es la canción que compuso para nosotros- El más pequeño del grupo hablaba igual de contento que su compañero.

\- Nuestro arduo trabajo ha dado un grandioso resultado – Habló Masato desabotonando su traje, preparándose para luego comenzar a cambiarse.-Debemos seguir esforzándonos.

-Las musas nos han sonreído iluminando nuestro camino. –Cecil el príncipe de Agnapolis,agradecía a las musas, pero sobre todo agradecía en el fondo de su corazóna la chica de cabellos rosas quien era su compositora.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la pláticade los jóvenes, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio, poniendo atención en la persona que les hacia una visita.

\- Disculpen la intromisión, pero han llegado cartas de sus fans.- El joven miembro del staff ingresó sosteniendo una caja de tamaño mediano, donde habían un montón de sobres.

\- Oh, gracias - Fue Tokiya, quien al estar más cerca de la puerta, recibió la caja que contenía los mensajes de sus admiradoras. El joven se despidió del grupo, luego de haber realizado su mandado.

\- Cada vez son más Corderitas las que nos escriben. - Apreciaba Ren buscando alguna para é iba a mentir, le encantaba leer lo que las chicas pensaban de él… Recordaba una vez que una chica lo insulto, bueno no podía agradar a todas sus fans ¿No?–Oh, miren, que sobre más lindo es el que ha usado My Lady.

Ren tomaba uno de papel brillante color naranja que en una esquina tenía una corona color azul. Notó que en la caja había más sobres como el suyo, solamente que de otros colores. Eran siete en total.

-¿Hay cartas iguales? -PreguntóTokiya al ver los sobres que tomaba el ojiceleste.- Será la misma fans que nos escribió a cada uno.

\- Ese es un detalle muy lindo - Cecil se acercó a los dos chicos.- La mía es la verde supongo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?- CuestionóTokiya.

\- La compañía,nos ha representado con colores, yo soy el verde y viendo los demás sobres, My Princess tuvo eso en cuenta.- Explicaba mientras se llevaba su carta, para guardarla en su bolso, pues quería leerla en un lugar tranquilo.

Ren volvió a ver el sobre contemplando detenidamente los dos colores de su carta mirando de reojo a cierto peliazul, y no precisamente el que estaba a su lado; quien había sido su compañero de clases en la academia, sino a Hijirikawa Masato quien fue su viejo amigo de infancia, pues según la teoría de Cecil aquel color azul lo representaba.

\- Bueno, yo tengo curiosidad por lo que haya podido escribir mi corderita.- Finalizó, tomando el sobre que le correspondía y regresando el resto a la caja. Siendo así el primero en tomar su carta para disponerse a leerla.

\- Oye, esa no es la única que tienes- Protestó Tokiya al ver que se iba sin buscar el resto que estaban dirigidas para el chico. Suspirando dejó la caja sobre la mesa y se puso a repartir las cartas. Y en su curiosidad repartió aquellas que eran según sus deducciones escritas por la misma persona.

-Otoya, esta es para ti.- Habló extendiendo el sobre rojo que tenía en su lado derecho la imagen de Onpu-kun en un color morado.

\- Gracias Tokiya - Recibió la carta y la abrió de inmediato, tenía mucha curiosidad gracias a los comentarios de los chicos.

\- Syo, Shinomiya-san estas son suyas.- Le entregó la rosa al más pequeño la que tenía a Piyo-chan en un intenso amarillo. Y al de gafas una amarilla, a diferencia de la anterior esta tenia a Piyo-chan color rosa.

-Gracias - Dijo Syo inspeccionando el sobre antes de abrirlo. ¿Por qué, también tenía a Piyo-chan en su carta? Ese personaje tan infantil no era nada de su estilo.

\- Toki-kun, gracias- Natsuki al recibir su carta grande fue su sonrisa al ver a Piyo-chan en el sobre de esta- Que carta más linda, Piyo-chan se ve muy kawaii de rosa.

\- Hijirikawa-san esta es la tuya.- El peli azul entregó la última quedándose con la propia en sus manos.

\- Gracias Ichinose.- Su carta era azul y tenía una corona naranja por fuera. Le parecía un diseño elegante, considerando que es una carta de una fan, pues la mayoría, solían usar el rosa y corazones por preferencia.

La carta de Ichinose era morada y tenía el mismo diseño que la de Otoya, solamente que en versión morada. Y así los miembros de Starish se sentaron a leer sus cartas, sin saber que con ellas sus vidas darían un pequeño giro por lo que estuviera escrito en ellas.

* * *

 **Ok, seguro que quieren saber que dicen las cartas... Pero será un gran secreto XD Y bueno espero que este prologo les haya gustado y sigan esta historia *-***

 **Ahh! Y digo desde ya, que esto sera RenMasa, TokiOto y Natsyo. No habra crack oficial en este fic XD**

 **Y sé que tengo otro fic en publicación, pero nació la inspiración para esto y decidí escribirlo. Espero que mis amigas lo lean, pues aburrí bastante a algunas con la idea XD... Asi que va totalmente dedicado a ellas. Además le agradezco totalmente a KennethMc por ayudarme con la corrección del fic, es un amorsh :333**

 **No se que mas decir XD ... Solo sigan el fic (? y esperen por lo que sigue *-***


	2. Capitulo 1

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que leyó la carta de su tan especial y única corderita. Debía admitir que no paraba de recordar lo expresado en esta, pues con cada palabra su corazón se había esperanzado y alentado a no continuar guardando las cosas en su pecho... Pero, no era un tonto para dar algún paso en falso, primero debía comprobar si todo era verdad. Es más, no le ayudaba de nada que el día de hoy, a todo los mandaran a filmar un especial de Starish en la playa, pues cada vez que veía a Hijirikawa este miraba hacia otro lado, y podía notar cierto sonrojo en sus orejas. ¿Si lo que decía esa carta era realmente verdad, y Masato estaba enamorado de él? Le parecía algo increíble, de hecho era muy bueno para ser verdad. No iba a negar sus sentimientos por el peliazul, pues lo ha amado siempre desde el mismo día en que este le siguió en aquella fiesta aceptando en silencio ser su amigo. Pero el solo imaginar que Masato Hijirikawa sintiera lo mismo por él era muy difícil de creer, si hasta tan solo unos años atrás, cuando se reencontraron en la academia, el chico aún mantenía un gran rencor hacia él.

En un comienzo, cuando ingresó a la academia Saotome, solo quería cambiar de cuarto, pues la mirada del peliazul le provocaba un gran dolor en su pecho. Y el hecho de poder verlo todos los días y tener la esperanza que este lo perdonara le hizo quedarse ahí, junto al chico que tenía prisionero su corazón desde la más tierna infancia. Pero, lamentablemente, eso no cambió para nada. Y eso solo le trajo más dolor y su orgullo le hizo ignorar a ese ojiazul de la misma forma que él lo hacía con su persona.

Fueron incontables las veces en las que realizó milagros para no decirle nada al chico y gritarle todo lo que guardaba en su pecho, pero Haruka le dio la mejor oportunidad para estar cerca de él. Y por poco la pierde solo de orgulloso.

Con el tiempo y gracias a Starish, y los trabajos que tenían juntos, se puede decir que su relación cambio. Ahora podía hablar más con Masato, no como antes, pero él lo escuchaba y esa mirada tan fría que le daba, había desaparecido. Esto le hacía sentirse bastante feliz, pues sabía que para el muchacho al igual que él, es difícil dejar su orgullo a un lado y poder olvidar lo ocurrido en el pasado. Así que ese simple cambio de actitud era lo más que podía esperar por parte Masato. Y pensar que ahora él lo amaba, era una locura.

Y es más, ahora una fan le alimentaba las esperanzas mandándole una carta sin sentido, pero que le había hecho sonreír como idiota. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No estaba seguro si debía arriesgarse, pues como iban las cosas estaban bien y lo que menos quería era que ese tonto peliazul vuelva a odiarlo. Dejar pasar todo esto era lo mejor, además que el RenMasa es imposible sin un lindo Masa-chan. Así que olvidaría esa carta, _debería_ olvidarla...

Sin obedecer lo que se decía a sí mismo, decidido a comprobar todo y salir de las duda. Solo así podría permanecer calmado. Se acercó a su peliazul, no daría ningún paso en falso si no se sentía seguro de sus suposiciones. Ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo y ansiedad, se situó junto al muchacho que de pie frente a las olas admiraba el mar.

\- Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que podemos relajarnos de esta forma - Comentó sacando tema de conversación. Se deleito observando el perfil de Masato, nunca se cansaría de apreciar su rostro cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.- Hemos tenido mucho trabajo estos meses.

\- Tienes razón, tanto mi mente como mi cuerpo ansiaban un descanso y ver el mar siempre me ha relajado.- El peliazul giró su rostro en su dirección encontrándose directamente con su mirada. Se miraron por unos, segundos que parecieron ser minutos para él.

Y ocurrió aquello que estaba escrito en la carta, un tierno y adorable carmín se adueñó de las mejillas contrarias. Su corazón latió acelerado al ver lo hermoso que se veía ese chico de ojos azul cristalino cuando rehuía de su mirada. Se lamentaba por no haberlo notado antes y perderse las incontables veces que Masato, adornaba su delicado rostro con aquella expresión.

¿Podía dejarse llevar por esto? ¿Estaba bien regocijarse y creer que Masato sentía lo mismo en su corazón?... Y si no era así ¿Qué haría? Ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía en su pecho, lo quería a su lado a toda costa.

\- Te-tenemos que venir todos juntos a la playa- Continuó masato mirando hacia el horizonte, como queriendo pasar desapercibido. Pero ya era muy tarde, ya se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

Como quería enredar su mano en aquella nuca donde los cabellos resplandecían con gran brillo frente al atardecer y acercar su rostro hasta poder probar esos labios que por años ansío tocar.

Alzó su mano sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, llevar a cabo aquella tentadora fantasía. Se detuvo en el acto, cuando el chico comenzó a caminar, quedando su brazo en el aire. Gracias al cielo el peliazul no notó aquello. Por poco y lo arruina todo.

Le siguió en silencio. Apreciando su silueta. Su tez clara bañada por el anaranjado atardecer, le parecía un exquisito manjar que sentía la necesidad de probar. Las hebras de su cabello danzaban con el viento hipnotizándolo por completo.

De pronto Masato se detuvo y él por inercia le imitó. Sus pies se hundieron en la arena. Aguardo en silencio, expectante. Al parecer el ojiazul se debatía entre seguir su camino o permanecer ahí, o tal vez le molestó que lo siguiera y le pediría dejarlo solo.

-Jinguji... Yo... –Notó como apretó con fuerza sus puños antes de dar la vuelta para hablarle de frente.- Sé que es tarde, pero quiero pedirte perdón. Fui muy orgulloso y te trate mal cuando nos volvimos a encontrar... Yo, de verdad lo siento.

Miró estupefacto al chico, nunca se esperó que Masato Hijirikawa aún estuviera preocupado por aquel mal entendido. No después que su relación mejorará.

\- Aprecio mucho que te disculpes y tienes razón es bastante tarde para disculparse, sobre todo cuando ya no hay nada que perdonar. - Dijo con una pesada sonrisa, en parte aquello era su culpa también por no dejar nada claro desde el comienzo. Masato parecía sorprendido de sus palabras - Yo nunca estuve molesto en primer lugar y nunca me disculpe tampoco. Siempre entendí que estuvieras enojado conmigo. Además me lo merecía.

\- ¡Entonces porque no me decías nada! ...Todo este tiempo creía que estabas molesto conmigo por cómo te trate.- Habló serio y con su entrecejo fruncido, algo muy típico de él cuando le reprochaba algo.

\- Debo admitir que también lo estuve, fuiste muy frío conmigo y eso sólo me enojaba. Pues nunca pensaste en cómo podría sentirme con tu constante rechazó... Sólo dejemos eso en el pasado, estamos bien como estamos ahora...- Dio terminado el tema, no quería recordar aquella época y mucho menos revelar por accidente el verdadero motivo de su actuar.

\- Esta bien, por mi parte ya no guardo rencores en mi corazón - Dijo con una leve sonrisa mostrándose claramente aliviado.

Esa simple expresión lo puso entre la espada y la pared ¿Es qué el chico no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en él con ello? Se moría por poder tocarlo incluso con sólo posar sus dedos en esa resplandeciente cabellera estaría satisfecho, no pedía más... _Por ahora_. Primero debía conquistarlo, pues con solo un pequeño toque alimentaria esa hambre que sentía por el peliazul… Debía hacer algo pronto, o todo sus sentimientos se desbordarían sin control y haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

\- En el mío tampoco, así que puedes sentirte tranquilo. - Declaró, antes de emprender la marcha nuevamente, no sin asegurarse que sus manos estuvieran quietas en sus bolsillo-Los chicos ya se nos han adelantado, seguro se quedan con los mejores cuartos.

\- Yo me quedaré un rato más, realmente no me importa en qué habitación me toque.- Le informaba mientras se sentaba en la arena.

Se vio enormemente tentado a permanecer junto al chico, pero eso no podía hacerlo ahora cuando sus sentimientos estaban tan alborotados o cometería una estupidez. Primero tenía que hacer algo con ellos y controlarlos, luego enfrentar a Masato.

\- Entonces… Hasta luego, no regreses tarde.

\- Lo sé, hasta luego.

Este viaje como Shining había dicho, sería como sus mini vacaciones así que todos sus compañeros están bastantes entusiasmados con la idea de dejar la ciudad y el trabajo pesado por un rato. Todos se veían contentos en el bus, incluso él quien siempre intenta no demostrar mayores emociones, se vio influenciado por sus amigos y compañeros de grupo.

Alcanzó a los chicos un poco antes de que estos llegaran al hotel. Al parecer mantenían una a animada charla en la que cierto castaño no parecía nada contento. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al verlos. Se colgó del cuello de Otoya quien estaba más próximo y preguntó.

\- Vaya, se oyen animados ¿Ocurrió algo bueno? - Inquirió llamando la atención del grupo.

\- ¿Donde andabas Ren? -Exigió el más pequeño. Siempre el Ochibi-chan tenía que sermonearlo, eso no lo iba a hacer más grande.

\- Admirando el mar por supuesto. Anhelando encontrarme con una sirena.

\- Nunca cambias.

\- ¿Y Hijirikawa-san?-Ichinose preguntó al no ver al de cabellos azules por ningún lado, por alguna razón esa preocupación le molestaba. ¿Qué tanto le importaba lo que pasará con Masato? Es más ¿Desde cuándo eran tan amigos? Como odiaba el Cross Unit, Saotome y sus grandes ideas.

\- Se quedo en la playa - Respondió dejando ver su molestia, bueno poco le importaba ya. Pues su decisión estaba tomada y no dejaría que nadie se fijara en lo que sería suyo.- ¿Y bueno, por qué la cara larga Cesshi?

\- ¡Ahh! No me hagas recordarlo- pedía el ojiverde poniéndose pálido.

\- Lo que ocurre- Comenzó a relatar el pelirrojo, se distancio de él para que pudiera explicar mejor la situación - es que mañana quieren invitarnos a bucear y ponerlo en el especial. Y a Cecil eso no le gusta.

\- O vamos, no seas quisquilloso Cesshi. Un poco de agua no te va a matar.

\- Cómo que un poco, ¡Es todo el mar!

\- Se un hombre y no te quejes- Interrumpió el rubio de menor estatura, al parecer ya había llegado al límite.

\- Claro que lo soy, pero le tengo pavor al agua. Además que de donde vengo es muy árido, solo un tonto saldría a nadar a un río o algún lago, así que no sé nadar. ¿Cómo voy a bucear entonces?

\- Aijima-san, bucear y nadar son cosas distintas.- Le explicaba el otro peliazul del grupo, Tokiya.- a las personas sin experiencia les asisten bajo el agua.

\- Eso es verdad. Vi algo parecido en un programa una vez- Habló Otoya entusiasmado. - Si quieres te acompaño. Sera divertido.

\- Otoya, no lo sé, no creo poder soportarlo, si voy solo seré un estorbo.

\- Bueno, no podemos obligar a Cecil-kun- Habló el de gafas. Era el único capaz de ponerse en el lugar del moreno y apoyarlo-Seguro que si lo explicas en producción te pueden dejar fuera de la actividad.

\- Gracias, eso tendré que hacer.

-Vamos, Cesshi, que a la corderita no le gustan los cochinos-No pudo evitar hacerle aquella broma.

\- Que le tema a agua no significa que no pueda bañarme a diario.

En la recepción del hotel los esperaban Ringo y Hyuuga. Ellos eran sus mentores por así decirlo, pues Saotome aun no les asignaba un mánager.

\- Hola chicos. Esperó que disfrutaran su paseo. Ya saben que este trabajo son sus merecidas vacaciones, disfrútenlo lo más que puedan ya que mañana comenzarán las actividades. Cada uno de ustedes llevara una... Pero falta uno.

\- ¿Dónde está Hijirikawa? -Preguntó su ex-maestro de la academia Saotome, Ryuuga Hyuuga.

\- Se quedó por un momento más en la playa - Se apresuró en responder, antes de que _otro_ lo hiciera y con _otro_ se refería especialmente a Tokiya que parecía muy preocupado por su amigo de infancia.- No se preocupe Ryuuga-san yo le explicaré luego.

\- Esta bien, continua Ringo.

\- Como les decía cada uno llevara una cámara y filmaran lo que quieran mostrar, o sea serán sus Vblog. Algo que les gusta mucho a las fans. En los únicos momentos que serán grabados por el personal del programa será al desayuno y a la cena. Por lo demás son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

\- Eso parece muy divertido ¿No creen, Minna-san? - Hablaba entusiasta el cuatro ojos.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Natsuki.- Apoyó Cecil.

\- Y aún no les digo la mejor parte. Como sabemos que hace mucho no tienen su propio espacio ¡Cada uno tendrá su propia habitación! ¿No les parece estupendo?

\- ¡Genial! Podre quitarme al cargoso de Natsuki por unos días, lo necesitaba.

\- Que cruel Syo-chan, y yo que disfruto tanto tu compañía.- Se defendió el rubio mayor.

\- Eso es porque lo haces a costa mía, entiende que no soporto que me trates como a un niño, cuando claramente eres peor que uno.

\- Vamos no peleen. Todos disfrutaremos poder tener nuestro propio espacio por unos días.- Intentaba calmar Otoya al pequeño Kurusu.

\- Gracias Ringo-san, Hyuuga-san. - Ichinose agradeció con una reverencia.

\- Tomen, estas son las llaves de sus habitaciones, todas son iguales así que no se peleen.- Entregó el pelirosa las siete llaves en manos de Tokiya.

\- Bien chicos tomen- El peliazul dio a cada uno su correspondiente juego de llaves. Tomó el suyo esperando tener la suerte de estar al lado de masato. Tenía algo importante de decirle.- Esperó que Hijirikawa-san no tarde mucho para entregarle su llave.

\- Dámela, yo se la entregó - Se ofreció de inmediato, no solo para evitar que aquellos dos estuvieran juntos, si no porque además necesitaba una excusa más convincente para hablarle y ocultar el hecho de que hacía todo voluntariamente.

\- No te preocupes Ren, yo se la entregó. Necesitó hablar con él.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué era lo que debía decirle que no podía esperar? Sabía que estar molesto con Tokiya, era tonto. Pero no podía evitar ponerse celoso de lo bien que se llevaban, parecían amigos desde años atrás.

\- Bien, entonces tú dale el recado de Ryuuga- Dijo ocultando lo mejor que pudo su molestia. Dejando al peliazul para ir a su habitación.

Esta noche la dedicaría a pensar y ordenar sus pensamientos. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Recuperaría a Masato, porque él quería, no porque una tonta carta lo decía.

~ UtaPri ~

Miraba hacia el mar en busca de respuestas o de algún indicio que le ayudara a mantenerse calmado. De ahora en adelante tenía que pensar en qué hacer para mantener callado su corazón, está claro que este sentimiento permanecería en el más íntimo secreto, solo él sería su propio espectador de como estos se desbordaban día a día.

Todos conocían lo tradicional que era, pues se crió bajo normas estrictas y mucha presión por parte de su progenitor. ¿Qué pensaría su padre, si lo viera en este momento? ¿Lo despreciaría aun más de lo que ya hace? No quería ni imaginarlo, pero pese a ello, ya es muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Estaba condenado a ser presa de su corazón y no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos. Sí él, Hijirikawa Masato heredero de una de las más grandes empresas financieras, estaba enamorado y nada menos que del tonto de Ren. Se preguntaba una y otra vez como término sintiendo esto por el mujeriego ese y no encontraba ninguna respuesta que le convenciera. Era ridículo sentirse así, de hecho había dudado de sus sentimientos en un comienzo, pues hasta hace un tiempo atrás solo despreciaba a aquel hombre y decir que ahora lo amaba era muy hipócrita de su parte. Odiaba sentirse a así.

Sabía muy bien que nunca seria correspondido pero aun así su corazón daba un brinco de felicidad cuando se encontraba con la mirada del chico, el cual conocía desde pequeño. ¿Cómo es que ahora esos ojos celestes le estremecían solo con encontrarse con los suyos?

Que Ren le haya perdonado no le hacia las cosas fáciles, paso tanto tiempo creyendo que era odiado por su antiguo amigo de infancia. Todo por su tonta inmadurez. Llevó al extremo la desilusión de verlo nuevamente, tan diferente a ese Ren Jinguji que tenía en sus recuerdos. Fue un golpe de agua fría ver como al amigo que por tanto tiempo atesoro en su memoria, lo ignoraba, jugueteaba con las chicas y se tomaba todo como un juego. Además de tratararlo como a un ser inferior cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Eso le molesto tanto que había decidido no volver a dirigirle la palabra y aquello fue lo que hizo. Con cada día trascurrido, ambos hijos de las familias más ricas de Japón se distanciaban más y más. Pero el destino era muy travieso al ponerle a la persona que en su corazón detestaba en el camino a cumplir su sueño y no solo eso, ese sueño se había hecho realidad junto a ese chico que ahora despertaba las mariposas que yacían dormidas en su estomago. ¿Cómo rayos término todo así? ¿Qué había hecho ese sujeto para mandar a volar el resentimiento y plantar la semilla del amor en su corazón?

No sabía cómo actuar ahora, no quería reconocerlo, pero se sentía tan avergonzado de ver al ojiceleste a los ojos, incluso hablarle le costaba mares. Nunca antes sus sentimientos lo habían echo un hombre temeroso. Y esa carta solo alimento sus esperanzas, ¡Cómo una chica podía apoyar ese tipo de relaciones! Sin dudas algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en las mentes de sus fans. ¿Cómo no iba a tener miedo de estar enamorado de un hombre? Su padre ahora no quería ni hablarle, por haber decidido seguir el camino de un idol, si se enteraba de que estaba enamorado de un chico, sin duda daría por muerto a un hijo tan desvergonzado. Aunque nunca recibió el calor de un padre no quería que él lo odiara. Perder su hogar sería algo que no podría soportar, separarse de su hermana y de su mayordomo, a quien por cariño le consideraba como un tío; y de cada uno de los empleados que se ganaron el respeto y cariño de su corazón, sería muy doloroso. Incluso sabiendo esto no podía borrar sus sentimientos. Quería a Ren y aunque nunca fuera correspondido, quería permanecer a su lado. Así es, se había vuelto un idiota por culpa de este amor.

Sin encontrar ningún tipo de respuesta, regresó al hotel con muchas más dudas que antes. Tal vez lo mejor solo sea dejar al destino encargarse de todo, él no era nadie para intentar cambiar las cosas que estaban escritas para él. No, él no quería eso. Él quería ser quien forjara su destino, aunque eso signifique tener que vivir con culpa y arrepentimiento. Incluso aceptaría el dolor provocado por sus acciones.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no fue consciente que ya estaba en el interior el hotel y mucho menos oyó el llamado de Tokiya hasta que este se acercó a su lado.

-Hijirikawa-san, espera un momento- Se hizo notar su compañero de dueto- Necesito entregarte tu llave.

\- Gracias, y disculpa Ichinose, no te oí antes.- Una elegante reverencia acompaño su disculpa.

\- Te vez preocupado. ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- ¿Ahh? No nada. Solo estoy pensativo nada mas.- Aclaró con una leve sonrisa. Necesitaba ocultar mejor su preocupación- Gracias, lamento causarte molestias.

-No es una molestia Hijirikawa-san-Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de agregar- Además hay una cosas de la que quiero hablarte ahora, si no es un inconveniente para ti.

-Claro, no hay problema.- Respondió algo confuso. Pues le parecía que Ichinose se veía preocupado, o algo molesto quizás. Por lo que conocía al chico, se inclinaba por la segunda opción.

Desde que habían sido compañeros en el Cross Unit, ambos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Ya que, con aquel proyecto se vieron compartiendo mucho tiempo y trabajos juntos. Antes cuando aun estudiaba en Saotome, creía que el peliazul era un chico muy cerrado y lleno de heridas, alguien arrogante y frio. Pues esa impresión se hizo humo luego de que se formara Starish, ya no quedaba rastro de lo que fue Tokiya Ichinose de aquella época. Sin duda la música de Nanami había sanado el corazón del chico, tal como lo había hecho con el suyo. Pero, eso ahora ya no venia al caso, pues en su pecho las aguas turbulentas y turbias que lo acompañaron, ya no existían, en su lugar solo se apreciaba la calma a la espera de alguna tormenta.

-Puede que suene raro viniendo de mí, pero hay algo que me ha estado atormentando desde hace unos días.

-Ichinose, me estas preocupando… ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-No, lo siento. No ha ocurrido nada malo- Se apresuró en responder- ¿Recuerdas el día en que termínanos el video de Maji Love Revolution?

-Sí, lo recuerdo- Cómo olvidarlo, desde ese día sus pensamientos fueron puestos de cabeza. Todo gracias a una misteriosa carta que había recibido de una fan- Pero no te estoy entendiendo, ¿Lo que quieres hablar tiene que algo que ver con eso?

-Pues más o menos, ese día recibimos cartas de nuestras seguidoras. Pues una me dejo muy inquieto y necesito un consejo. Y solo puedo confiarte esto a ti ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi habitación? Quiero mostrarte la carta en cuestión y me ayudes a comprenderla.

Así que él no era el único atormentado por un trozo de papel, a Tokiya también le ocurría algo similar. Bueno, no creía que lo escrito en esa carta sea algo tan significativo como la que él había recibido ¿Es que realmente se notaba que estaba sintiendo un nuevo sentimiento por Jinguji? Eso no podía ser posible, pues estaba ocultándolo lo mejor que podía… Así que lo único que podía suponer es que la supuesta fan es alguien que los conoce muy bien y convive con ellos a diario.

-Está bien vamos, espero poder ayudarte.

-Gracias Hijirikawa-san, con que me des un consejo es suficiente para mí.

Siguió en silencio al chico. Eso era lo bueno de la relación de amistad que tenían, no necesitaba de hablar continuamente para llenar algún silencio, pues Ichinose al igual que él no era un tipo hablador.

Llegaron a la habitación del chico, este abrió pidiéndole que entrara primero con un gesto de su mano. El cuarto del hotel era muy bonito y acogedor, sin mencionar que tenía una gran vista del océano. Esperaba que el suyo también lo fuera.

-Hijirikawa-san, esta es la carta que me dieron.-Habló sacando el sobre de su bolso de viaje y entregándoselo. Y como creyó era de aquellas cartas que todos habían recibido por igual- Realmente no se qué hacer. No entiendo del todo lo que quieren decirme. De lo único que estoy seguro es que la persona que escribió esa carta nos conoce.

-Yo también creo que la persona que la escribió, debe ser alguien cercano a nosotros. Al menos en la mía decía cosas muy personales que solo alguien íntimo a nosotros puede conocer.

-Así que, no soy el único en pensarlo. Le pregunte a Aijima-san, pero él no parece preocupado por la carta.

-¿Entonces, quieres que lea lo que te escribieron?

-Si, por favor.

Sacó con sumo delicadeza el papel de su sobre, con cuidado de no estropearla. Extendió aquella hoja y prosiguió con la lectura.

Mientras leía pudo notar como su acompañante se mostraba ansioso, porque terminara su lectura cuanto antes.

Esta carta no era tan larga como la que había recibido. Pero insinuaba muchas cosas y daba muchos rodeos. Quizás eso es lo que tenía tan confuso al peliazul.

-¿Es una carta rara, verdad?-Inquirió el cantante, sin molestarse en ocultar si confusión- Aun así no paro de darle vueltas a lo que dice, y no sé qué es lo que debería hacer. Hasta hace poco nunca me había percatado de que, si lo que yo hacia podía dañar a alguien más, ahí dice que hago triste a Otoya. Y me di cuenta que así es, sin darme cuenta hice algo que ha hecho que Otoya ya no pueda verme a los ojos, incluso es distante conmigo. Antes no era así. Quiero hablar con él, pero no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor.

Le era difícil decirle algo al chico que lo hiciera sentir mejor y más confiado de sí mismo, pues para sus ojos la situación parecía un enredo amoroso. Pero pensar aquello era una ridiculez, ese tipo de problemas solo le ocurrían a él, era obvio que Ichinose no sentiría ese tipo de cosas por su antiguo compañero de habitación. Sin mencionar que él no veía nada diferente en el pelirrojo, el chico seguía actuando igual que siempre.

-Sinceramente no me he dado cuenta si ha ocurrido algo con Otoya. Tal vez solo sea una coincidencia lo que ocurre, con lo que está escrito aquí. Pero si agracias a esto, estas sintiéndote culpable por algo, lo mejor es que hables con él y sea Otoya quien te diga lo que ocurre realmente. No debes dejarte llevar por tus pensamientos atormentados que solo te perjudicaran.

-Pero… ¿Si es verdad lo que dice? Y soy yo la causa de al tristeza de Otoya. No puedo perdonarme hacerle daño. Él aunque no lo diga, carga con pesadas heridas, y pese a que no se note lucha con ellas. Y ahora yo le hago más difíciles las cosas.

-Ichinose, no te atormentes. Solo debes hablar con Otoya, decirle cómo te sientes y disculparte si has llegado a hacerlo sentir mal.

-Tienes razón, no gano nada lloriqueando, solo él puede darme la respuesta. Muchas gracias Hijirikawa-san. Me siento apenado por molestarte por algo como esto.

-Ichinose, somos amigos. Sabes que para lo que necesites puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias… Entonces iré a hablar con él ahora.

-Todo saldrá bien Ichinose. Recuerda mantener tu corazón calmado.

-Lo hare- Aseguró antes de salir de su cuarto y dejarlo solo.

El pobre de su compañero estaba tan preocupado que ni cuenta se dio que salió dejando las llaves en la puerta. Esperaría un rato a que volviera, aunque si tardaba demasiado solo se iría y le dejaría un mensaje.

Salió al balcón para pasar el rato, pues desde que entro se vio tentado con la vista que la instancia le ofrecía. Nada más al abrir y poner un pie fuera la cálida brisa acaricio su rostro, al igual que en la playa cuando estaba con Ren.

Se sentía tan idiota sonriendo con solo recordar lo que le había dicho. Por años se la pasó creyendo que era odiado, cuando nunca fue así. Desde el principio todo había sido su culpa, y el remordimiento de sus actos vino en el momento en que el pelinaranja pasó a ocupar un nuevo lugar en su corazón, del cual ya fue imposible sacarlo una vez que se dio cuenta de ello. Pero todo quedaba ahí, en un sentimiento que se esforzaba por ocultar, no quería perder lo que había conseguido. Ya era más que feliz con ser perdonado.

Todo sería tan sencillo con solo poder aplicar aquellos consejos que daba a su amigo, en su propia vida, pero era imposible hacer aquello. Pues no era algo tan simple y de por sí solo era un sentimiento unilateral. Ren jamás amaría a un hombre y mucho menos a él.

¡Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de ese tonto!

-¡Demonios! Lo amo- Susurró golpeando el barandal que le aseguraba que nunca caería al vacio- Ya no quiero hacerlo, quiero olvidarlo.

Lentamente fue cayendo un una triste agonía, en la que había evitado caer hasta ahora. Sus piernas perdían firmeza hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso, soportando sus lágrimas. ¿Si lloraba solo un momento, este dolor se iría? Eso era algo que nunca sabría. Mejor iba a su habitación antes de ser encontrado por su amigo en este penoso estado, no quería preocuparlo.

Dejó la habitación no sin antes dejar una pequeña nota colgando de la manilla de la puerta y fue a conocer su habitación. Esperaba que fuera la más alejada de Jinguji. Tenerlo cerca solo le hacia mal.

* * *

 **Bien, este ha sido el primer capítulo de este fic! Realmente espero que les haya gustado y disfrutaran de su lectura! Ohh estoy ultra nerviosa, porque es mi primer RenMasa. Así que realmente espero sus opiniones, o me moriré de nervios D: … y si no les gusta igual pueden decirlo XD**

 **En fin hasta prontoo, besos! :'3**


	3. Capitulo 2

Desde temprano les habían comenzado a filmar. En el momento en que abrían la puerta, el animador del programa que iba en compañía de su fiel camarógrafo, se encargaban de grabarlos con su más mañanera y somnolienta expresión.  
Particularmente para él, no era muy grato que tan temprano por la mañana le dieran los buenos días con una cámara al frente. Pese a que les habían advertido que los grabarían para el desayuno nunca creyó que lo iría a buscar a su propia habitación. Ahora todas sus fans, verían como su cabello era un desastre por la mañana, cuando aún estaba sin peinar y qué decir de su rostro somnoliento, que sería plasmado para la eternidad.

-¡Vamos Syo-kun! El desayuno ya está servido en el comedor.-La hiperactividad del animador, sin dudas superaba con creces al alegre de Otoya.

\- Hai, hai en un momento estoy listo.- se despidió del chico con una seña de su mano. Antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a vestirse.

Como estaban en la playa optó por ponerse ropa ligera. Una playera de manga corta con unas flores estampadas y un pantalón corto de color blanco, y calzado a juego. Ahora solo necesitaba hacer algo con su cabello. Dejarlo como solía usarlo le tomaría al menos unos quince minutos o tal vez mas. Antes de tomar el peine recordó que este día le habían dicho que irían a bucear. Así que simplemente lo humedeció y lo peinó hacia abajo. Total, usaría sombrero como acostumbrabay nadie lo notaria, claro que solo se enterarían del caos que eran sus cabellosel día en que el programa saliera al aire.

Cuando llegó al comedor se reunió con todos sus amigos. O los que estaban presentes, pues faltaban Hijirikawa y Cecil. Podía intuir porque el castaño no estaba, el mismo Aijima había dicho que no quería ir a bucear. Pero que el más puntual, estricto y responsable de todos se ausentara era preocupante.

\- ¡Syo-chan, buenos días! - exclamó el rubio de ojos verdes nada más al verlo - Te deje un asiento libre a mi lado.

Quería rechazar la oferta, pero simplemente ya no le podía decir que no. Pues sabía que un incómodo sentimiento de culpa lo atormentaría después, por ser tan indiferente y gruñón con el de lentes. Ahora sabía lo que sus palabras podían causar en Natsuki, por ello intentaría ser más cuidadoso con sus acciones.

-¿Y los chicos? - preguntó a la vez que tomaba asiento. Ese lugar que fue reservado para él.

-Cecil, no quiere ir a bucear; así que comió y se escapó. - Le informaba el pelirrojo mientras se preparaba un pan con mermelada. - Y Masa, se quedo dormido, pero ya debe estar por llegar.

\- ¿Se quedó dormido? - Preguntó elevando las cejas, sin creer lo que escucho -Eso es muy raro viniendo de él, eso es algo que esperaría de Ren.

\- Pues alguien se olvido de decirle que teníamos que filmar al desayuno- Ren habló con cierto toque de ironía y descontento en su voz, a la vez que le daba una mirada acusadora a Tokiya.

-Ya lo sé, olvide informarle aquello ayer. Me disculpare con él mástarde.- decía en su defensa el peliazul a lo que Ren solo chasqueo la lengua y continuo con su desayuno.

-Bueno esas cosas pasan- Como siempre el pelirrojo intentaba bajar la tensión entre ellos. - Si esto daña la imagen de Masa, solo será culpa de todos, porque ninguno le aviso.

Lo que decía su amigo tenía bastante sentido, pues no solo eran amigos, eran un equipo y debían respaldarse los unos a los otros. A él particularmente no le molestaba disculparse en lugar de Hijirikawa, pues el chico no tenía la culpa de no haber sido informado. Aunque sólo uno se había comprometido a hacerlo y esta persona culpaba a Tokiya, pero bueno, no era el momento de arruinar el desayuno por cosas como estas.

\- ¡Disculpen! Siento mucho llegar tarde - la voz del único faltante se hizo presente en el comedor, se oía realmente apenado. Volteó a verle y este se mantenía aún de pie en la puerta esperando la aprobación para poder ingresar.

\- No se preocupe Masato-san, no fue al único que las sabanas no lo dejaban salir de la cama.

-Realmente lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Descuide, pase a tomar asiento y disfrute del desayuno.

\- Gracias.

El chico se reunió con ellos sentándose frente de Otoya y al lado de Tokiya, que era el único lugar libre en la mesa.

-¿Masa, no dormiste bien? Tus ojos se ven hinchados y ojerosos.

\- Si... Me fue difícil conciliar el sueño anoche. - respondió sin decir más detalles.

\- ¿Pero, te sientes bien? ¿No será que enfermaste por el cambio de clima? - la preocupación de Otoya al parecer solo incrementaba mas.

\- No, estoy bien. No me siento enfermo.-Reiteró, para luego comenzar a desayunar.

El desayuno prosiguió en calma. Tal vez, porque estaban siendo grabados o todos estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos. Pero el grupo tenía a la persona perfecta para distraerles.

\- ¡Minnaaaa! Hoy será muy divertido, podremos nadar con los pececitos. Sería hermoso encontrarnos una sirena.

-Ahora hablas como Ren.-le reprochó a su amigo dándole un ligero toque con su codo- Hay más probabilidades que nos encontremos un tiburón que una sirena.

-No seas aguafiestas Ochibi-chan. Yo estoy seguro que veré una y muy hermosa.

\- Si, como tu digas.- no le prestó mucha atención al pelinaranja, cuando comenzaba con su galantería era un fastidio.

Al terminar el desayuno, la producción le entregó las cámaras que cada uno debía portar para hacer sus Vblog. Lo que significaba que ellos mismos tendrían que grabar su aventura en el fondo de mar … O eso fue lo que comprendió, pues le habían dicho el día anterior que solo les grabarían al desayuno y la cena.

-¿Tendremos que grabar bajo el mar también? - qué bueno que Otoya, no tenía miedo a hacer preguntas, ni por estúpidas que puedan ser.

\- En el momento que se sumerjan bajo el agua, uno de nuestros camarógrafos los filmara. Pero antes de eso está todo en sus manos.

Pudo notar que no era el único emocionado con la idea de bucear, el resto de sus compañeros también lo estaba. Con gran entusiasmo por parte de todos, fueron conducidos al bote que les llevaría a aquella nueva experiencia. A cada uno le entregaron su respectivo traje para que se cambiaran; luego de ello, le enseñarían como utilizar cada uno de los implementos de buceo y como ponérselos.

Les llevaron a un camarín dentro del bote para que se cambiaran. Obviamente Cecil no había llegado. Era bastante cobarde cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con el agua.

\- ¡Que divertidooo! – Shinomiya, como siempre suele hacerlo dejaba ver su emoción.-Esta será la primera vez que veré el mundo submarino... Me pregunto si habrán hadas sirenas.

\- Claro que no, Natsuki, solo habrán peces y algas. Deberías dejar de soñar despierto.

\- Pero, Syooo-chan, seguro que existen y son tan lindas como tú.

Se sonrojó con aquella declaración e incluso su corazón latía emocionado. Iba a insultarlo como ya era costumbre, pero se contuvo, se había prometido no tratar a Natsuki de forma agresiva. Ya no quería hacerlo sentir mal y mucho menos sino había ordenado sus sentimientos aún. ¡Estúpida carta! No debió haberla leído nunca.

-Déjame en paz.- dijo para comenzar a vestirse. Y en un mormullo, apenas audible para sus propios oídos agregó- Yo no soy lindo, idiota.

-¡Chicos, cambiémonos rápido para ir a bucear cuanto antes! Estoy tan emocionado. - el pelirrojo casi saltaba de la alegría mientras hablaba, a su lado Tokiya lo miraba con reproche.

-Otoya, primero vístete como corresponde, te estás poniendo el buzo al revés.

-Aahahaha, vaya no me di cuenta. Gracias Tokiya. –sonrojado arregló el traje, asegurándose de ponerlo bien esta vez.

Por otra parte, Ren se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la cámara que, desde ahora, sería la fiel amiga de cada uno. No se había dado cuenta que ojiceleste había comenzado ya con el trabajo de filmar cada cosa que se le ocurriera. Menos mal no se exalto con Natsuki, o eso hubiera ido a parar a los ojos de sus fans, suficiente tenia con lo de esta mañana.

-Jinguji, deja de grabar, nos estamos cambiando.-Hijirikawa, como siempre regañaba al mayor, era el único capaz de ponerles limites a ese hombre.

-Vamos Hijiriwaka. Que para eso nos dieron estas cámaras. Es nuestro trabajo.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien, pero puedes grabar luego.- el único pianista del grupo le miraba seriamente mientras hablaba.

-A nuestras corderitas no le vendría mal un poco de fanservice.-insistía el pelinaranja, pero Masato no dejaba su mirada de seria cargada de reproche.

-Por favor, puedes dejar esa cámara aun lado, me pone incomodo. -pidió por última vez, suavizando su expresión.

-Está bien, solo por esta vez y porque me lo pides de esa forma tan linda.- Ren sonrió de medio lado, divertido por tomarle el pelo en cierta forma a Hijirikawa. Y como prometió, apagó la cámara y la dejo sobre una banca de la habitación.

-Idiota- fue lo último que dijo Masato para darse la vuelta y comenzar a quitarse su ropa. Y así ponerse el traje de buceo.

Ahora también haría lo mismo, ya sin cámaras no se sentía tan avergonzado por desvestirse. Pese a todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos aun no se acostumbraba a esto de cambiarse ropa junto a los demás, siempre se sentía avergonzado y mucho mas frente la mirada de Natsuki.

Se quitó su short y lo guardó en el casillero que tenía en frente. No sabía si la ropa interior se quitaba también, pero no lo hizo. No sería tan incomodo ¿Verdad? Luego se quitó su camisa y la dejo pulcramente doblaba sobre su pantalón.

-¡Ya estoy listo! Syo-chan-la escandalosa voz de rubio se hiso presente a su lado. - Déjame ayudarte.

El chico hizo gesto de ayudarle a poner el resto de la prenda, acercándose deliberadamente por delante de su cuerpo, cada vez estaba más cerca.

-No, no, no, yo puedo solo- le detuvo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de este para imponer distancia entre ambos.-No necesitas ayudarme.

-¡Vamos Syo-chan! démonos prisa.- el de lentes le ignoró completamente, por lo que forcejeó para quitárselo de encima, lográndolo a duras penas.

-Natsuki, déjame vestir tranquilo- gritó exaltado, para dar la vuelta y apartarse de él. No le hacía bien estar junto al mayor, no después de leer aquella carta.

-¡Syo-chan, no te enojes! Yo solo quería ayudarte- sorpresivamente fue abrazado por la espalda. Las manos del oji-esmeralda escurrieron entre sus costados y brazos, para descansar en sobre su abdomen, estremeciéndole con el contacto.

-¡Te digo que me dejes!- nuevamente quiso escapar de su brazos. Por alguna razón se sentía muy avergonzado y con las manos de Natsuki tocando su piel un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo. -En serio déjame.

Como bien es conocida la naturaleza de más alto,no lo dejo liberarse y lo estrechó aun más entre sus brazos.

-Aaaah…-escapó de su labios e inmediatamente un intenso sonrojo había invadido sus mejillas- ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡¿QUIERES?! -le grito molesto, llamando a atención del resto de sus compañeros- No quiero tu ayuda.-Sin decir nada mas salió del lugar, cabe mencionar que aun no se ponía el traje de buceo por completo.

¡¿Pero qué diablos había sido eso?! ¿Él había gritado de esa forma? Se cuestionaba mientras su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho. Cuando las manos de Natsuki le tocaron, una extraña sensación se adueño de su cuerpo similar a los escalofríos, pero a la vez muy distintos. ¡Realmente nunca debió haber leído esa carta! Ahora era totalmente consciente de lo que sentía ese desastre con patas.

Que lo llamaran tonto, por no haberlo notado antes. Pero nunca pensó que Natsuki pudiera estar enamorado de él. Siempre pensó que el chico se comportaba de ese modo porque eran amigos, además se conocían desde pequeños, por lo que podría decirse que lo veía como a un hermano. O al menos creía que tenían ese tipo de relación. Pero esa carta había cambiado toda su perspectiva. Ahora su corazón latía acelerado consciente de este hecho. Se sentía incapaz de ver a Natsuki a la cara.

 **~ UtaPri ~**

Ser más directo, al parecer no estaba funcionando. Había decidido seguir los consejos de su fan que había pensado en lo mejor para él. Y pese a lo linda y alentadoras de sus palabras, Syo-chan, seguía actuando agresivo con él. Alzando un gran muro entre ellos, y eso realmente le dolía.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar lo que realmente sentía y mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. A este paso terminaría volviéndose solo un cascaron vacio que únicamente fingía que estaba bien mientras la tristeza le torturaba por dentro… Pero, no podía y ni quería estar lejos del pequeño rubio.

Esperó a que el resto de sus amigos terminaran de cambiarse, para salir junto a ellos. Prefería darle un poco de espacio a Syo. Y algo de tiempo para sí mismo, y poder calmar sus emociones, pues si volvía a estar con el rubio, luego de haber sido rechazado duramente. Simplemente se desanimaría más y eso no podía ocurrir, y mucho menos con cámaras presente.

En la proa del barco, se halla el grupo de cuatro instructores, estos estaban preparados para darles las lecciones iníciales sobre lo básico del buceo. Comenzando por explicar las normas de seguridad.

-Bien, chicos. Antes de lanzarnos al océano, hay cosas que deben tener muy claras y que son de suma importancia. -habló el instructor responsable de la actividad. Todos le escuchaban atentamente. Mientras sus ayudantes le entregaban a cada uno el equipo correspondiente, además de ayudarles a ponérselos.-Lo primero y más fundamental. No se separen de sus compañeros, ni del grupo. Mis asistentes y yo nos dividiremos en 4 grupos. Cada uno ira con dos de ustedes. Si llega a ocurrir algo recurran a ellos. Y por si se enredan en alguna alga, cada uno tendrá un cuchillo, así que sean cuidadosos. También deben revisar constantemente el nivel de oxigeno del tanque, cuando este pase la mitad dan aviso a su respectivo instructor. No queremos que nada les pase a los consentidos de Shining.

Cuando el hombre termino de dar las instrucciones, se cercioro que todos las hayan comprendido en su totalidad. Por su parte había comprendido a la perfección las indicaciones y solo estaba emocionado de poder sumergirse pronto bajo el mar. Quería ver todas las hermosas criaturas que habitaban en este mundo. Ver con sus propios ojos lo que muchas veces vio por televisión.

Estuvo a punto de quitarse las gafas cuando escucho como, Otoya, exclamaba y le pedía que no lo hiciera. Se le quedo observando con confusión a la expresión de pánico del chico y no era el único que se mostraba así. No comprendía el porqué el actuar de sus compañeros.

-Instructor, ¿Nat-chan puede quedarse con sus lentes?

-No te preocupes Ittoki-kun, mi visión no es tan mala.- le resto importancia, aunque usara gafas podía ver claramente lo que estaba en frente de sí. Se quito los anteojos y le observo a todos con un sonrisa- Minna, puedo verlos muy bien a todos. Agradezco que se preocupen, pero estoy bien.

Aun pese su explicación, los chicos continuaban mostrándose preocupados. No entendía lo que estaba pasando por las mentes de sus amigos. Era consciente de su actitud infantil, pero aun así podía cuidar de sí mismo. No era algo para que estos hicieran un gran inconveniente ni mucho menos.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron con sus trajes listos, fueron agrupados con su respectivo instructor. Había quedado emparejado con Syo-chan, y aun podía notar como el chico intentaba evitar mirarle, e incluso mantenía cierta distancia entre ellos. El resto de sus amigos también estaban listos, y le parecía raro notar cierta tención en el ambiente, sobre todo por parte de Ren que observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de clara molestia a Masa- chan e Ichinose-san que eran orientados por el instructor a cargo de estos, mientras el pelirrojo le acompañaba. Los peliazules no notaron la actitud del chico, al parecer había sido en único en notarlo.

-Instructor puedo hablar con usted un momento. En privado por favor.-Oyó como Syo le pedía aquello al hombre, con suma discreción. Por su parte solo observó en silencio como se separaban del resto para entablar una conversación, que suponía deba ser importante para el rubio.

Observo como el joven cantante hablaba con el chico que sería su instructor. Se veía tan animado que eso le produjo cierta incomodidad, y verlos apartarse del grupo le causó un pinchazo en su corazón ... ¿Es que estos eran celos? Era la primera vez que se sentía así. Mejor se enfoco en lo que debía realizar ahora, debía mantenerse alegre por la grabación del programa. Luego cuando regresen al hotel podría hablar con él. Ya no podía seguir soportando que Syo fuera tan distante.

* * *

Hola! Espero que este segundo cap les haya gustado. Tenia muy poquito RenMasa XD ... Como dije antes, aqui estarán las tres parejas mas canon, o seaaaa RenMasa, TokiOto y Natsyo XD ... Asi que toca trabajar muy duro para que todos se amen y lleguemos a los resultados homosexuales que tanto amamos XDD

Bueno hasta la proxima :'3


End file.
